Perfect
by nineteenninety
Summary: Jackie Burkhart is writing an autobiography about her journey to realize that perfection isn't everything. Past, Present and Future JH AU Ch4 Now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

A/N – I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but it's based around a book that Jackie's wrote about her life. The book's called perfect and extracts from it will be in here. This first chapter is mainly a character study from Jackie's point of view, there will be some Hyde but he'll come into the story more later on. It will be set in two parts. I'm really excited about this Fanfic and have taken a lot of time writing it so if you could please review and let me know what you think then I would really appreciate it. Thanks a lot!

**Part One**

**Perfect**

**Chapter 1 –**** Paragraphs 1 2**

**--**

_I've always had my life figured out. Alw__ays knew what was right for me; even knew what was right for every one else around me; and I always knew what the next step was. No one ever got that… they'd all say 'there's little Jackie Burkhart, loud and spoilt… always demanding.' Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm perfect, I have my flaws, I know that now. I just didn't then. I had always been taught that with imperfections love will never happen. But I learnt that living a life without imperfections means living a life without happiness. _

_We__ll, we can't all get everything right, me included. After all I am just a girl…a girl who fell in love with a boy. A girl who lost everything because she was trying too hard to be what she thought she had to be. Perfect. _

**Chapter ****One – The First Day of the Rest of my Life**

_**1965 – The Burkhart Mansion**_

'_This is __going is going to be the first day of the rest your life.' _

Those words spoken by her mother had been repeated constantly in Jackie's head continuously ever since she woke up that sunny Saturday morning. After all, today was a big day for the petite girl who sat in front of the dresser and combed her hair a dozen times so it was just right. It wasn't just any other day, no longer was Jackie Burkhart some silly little baby. Today Jackie was five.

The whole world would come to celebrate with her, she would make friends with people who she would spend her school days with, she would have her family show everyone how loved she was and mostly, every resident of point place would be welcomed into her home to see how perfect she was, her mother, whom in Jackie's point of view was the best mother in the world, had told her so.

They had gone shopping and picked out a pink dress with cream coloured flowers sown along the waist line. They had the made make a cake big enough to feed millions and just two weeks before had sent out invitations to everyone who was anyone. Yes, today was going to be a day Jackie would never forget.

An hour later, as Jackie admired the reflection she saw in the mirror after having put her dress on. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she spun and watched the dress float around her. '_Today was definitely going to be special'_ she thought to herself dreamily. Following a light knock Jackie heard her mother's soft voice.

'Jacquelyn?' Pam said as she entered. She beamed at the sight of her daughter's happy face. 'You look like a beautiful young lady, Jacquelyn.'

'Thank you Mommy.' Jackie said gracefully. She always tried extra hard to direct her self in the appropriate way when her mother was around.

She had once come home from pre-school with finger paint on her face and hands and her mother scrubbed her hands so hard she bled a little and cried a lot. The short brunette knew that it didn't mean anything and that her mother hadn't meant to hurt her, she was just trying to do what was right for her. And the taller brunette couldn't apologise enough afterwards, she even drank so much in hopes of trying to take away some of the guilt that the simple task of walking became a challenge. Jackie knew the whole thing had been her own fault and ever since then she did her utmost to impress the taller brunette who she one day wanted to be exactly like.

'You're going to be the most popular girl at the entire party tonight, so you just make sure you make friends with the right people.'

'What do you mean the right people?' Jackie frowned.

At this Pam looked taken aback. 'Well I mean… I mean the people who have the most to offer to you tonight.' Jackie still frowned as her mother spoke. 'The people who get you the best, most expensive presents… they're the people you want to know. Like Counsellor Lionel's daughter… or Judge Mathew's son, they're the people who are going to be best for you.' Her mother smiled. Jackie still didn't understand but smiled so not to disappoint her mother with her stupidity.

'Okay mommy.' Pam kissed her daughter on the head and left the room leaving Jackie to continue once again turning and staring into the shiny surface before her.

She tilted her head a little, wishing her dad could see how grown up she looked today. But he hadn't been around for a couple of weeks due to work, leaving Jackie and Pam all alone… well, not_ all_ alone. Counsellor Lionel actually came around a couple of nights ago to keep her mother company and Judge Mathew's came around last week now that she thought about it. Her mother must be close friends with them she thought as she started once again to swirl around in front of the mirror watching her dress, giggling.

---

As morning left and early-afternoon arrived, the girl with the mismatched eyes could hardly contain her excitement as they made the final preparations to make sure everything would be ready for when the guests arrived. And when the clock struck one and the guests piled through the door each accompanied with presents for her, she felt as if this was the happiest day of her life.

Balloons, gifts, candles and a mass of people who wanted to share this day with her was all she could have wished for and more. Her mother had even told every one to bring swimming costumes so they could have a pool party after the birthday festivities. The day couldn't be going better.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Jackie sat on a deck chair watching all of her guests have a good time at her party wishing she was having more fun. She wasn't trying to be miserable; she just wished she had friends to have fun with.

She tried though, the group of girls who were now taking turns to jump on and off of the diving board were the first people she talked to. It was Counsellor Lionel's daughter, Pam Macy, and her friends.

'_Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart. You must be Pam Macy, Counsellor Lionel's daughter.'_

'_Yeah?' Pam replied obviously confused by Jackie's talking to her._

'_My mom's name is Pam.' __Pam didn't say anything so Jackie decided to keep talking. 'Yeah…well this is my party.'_

'_Oh…' Pam said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 'This must be a big moment for me then.' She said and walked away with her friends whilst laughing._

Jackie's encounter with Judge Mathew's son was equally as bad when he told her the only reason he had came to the party was because his dad made him come… and the party food. After this she made a couple more attempts at making friends before finally giving up and resigning to the deck chair in which she now sat, staring absentmindedly at everyone in the pool.

'Hello?' Jackie heard someone yelling at her.

'Hi.' Jackie said surprised. The polite five looked at the girl who had just spoken to her and after a couple of moments of silence she did what her mother had told her to do and be a good hostess.

'Are you enjoying the party?'

'Yeah… you're Jackie Burkhart, right?' A taller red-headed girl who looked a couple of years older than Jackie replied.

'Yes, and who are you?' She smiled sweetly exited at the thought that an older kid was taking an interest in her.

'I'm Donna, happy birthday. This is Eric...' She pointed to the lanky boy next to her 'and Kelso' then to a boy who waved from the death grip a curly haired boy had him in. 'and the one that's about to kill Kelso is Hyde.'

They boy called Hyde let go of Kelso apparently bored by him and took a new interest in the small brunette he had just been introduced to.

'So you're what all this fuss is about. I guess I should say happy birthday then, doll.'

'Im not a doll.' Jackie replied very matter of factly. 'And I guess you should.' She said taken aback by this boy's bluntness. After a couple of seconds of waiting for the boy's response Jackie gave up and decided to pursue another conversation starter. 'What kind of name is Hyde?'

'It's a nickname, just like doll.' He said without any further explanation.

'Well I don't like it, what's your real na-' She stopped mid conversation distracted by Donna chasing after the scrawny boy. 'What is she doing?'

'It's a game, haven't you ever played 'tag'?' Hyde said stunned.

'My mother said it's not lady like to run around like a boy.' Again the strange curly haired boy said nothing, just looked at her with his innocent blue eyes. 'Why do you keep looking at me like that?' She stood up and put her hands on her hips obviously offended.

At this he took a couple of steps closer to Jackie and bent down a little so that they were at eye level with their noses almost touching. Everything her mother had taught her told her to back away, but she was curious to hear what he had to say, so she did nothing but stare back into his eyes with her own.

'One green, one blue… nice.' He said slowly, almost whispering.

A small smile crept onto Jackie's face. No one had ever noticed her eye's before. She knew they were different colours but had always thought that the small imperfection made her lesser than her mother and chose to ignore it. Looking back into the boy's steel blue eyes her smile finally grew wider.

'_He likes my eye's' _She thought, and quietly decided she liked his too. She felt lost looking at him. It was as if no one else was here… just the two of them, which is probably why she didn't hear her mother when she first called her name

'Jackie?' Her mother spoke louder from the conservatory and Jackie whipped her head round so fast Hyde had to take a few steps back to avoid collision.

'Come say goodbye to some of your guests.'

'Okay mom.' With this Jackie turned and hurried away, embarrassed.

'Hey!' Hyde called after her feeling relieved when she stopped and turned around. 'The name's Steven.'

She took one last look at the older boy and with a smaller, shy, smile she was gone.

_--- _

After telling her mother about her new friends and saying goodbye to a few guests, Jackie soon thought it was best to go back and find that strange group of friends to invite them over again next week. She felt overjoyed with the odd and exciting group of people she had met as she walked with a bounce in her step to go find them. As she got to the patio she could hear voice's around the corner and knew straight away it was them talking about her. Probably sharing thoughts about how wonderful she was and how brilliant her party was, but as she got nearer she began to realise that it had all been nothing more than a front.

'_I'm not a doll.' _Steven mimicked. _'Look at me… I'm Jackie Burkhart, I live in a big house and don't know how to play 'tag' or have any fun.' _

She then heard the voice of the red-head who had wished her a happy birthday and some where in her mind thought that she would come to her defence, but instead she just laughed along with the others while making comments of her own.

'I know, and what was with her eyes? They were different colours! So much for the Burkhart's being perfect.'

They all laughed and continued to poke fun at the birthday girl behind her back; however, Jackie didn't sit around to listen to this. Instead she ran into the house to find the one person who could make this better… her loyal, loving mother.

_---_

'I can't just walk out on Jackie, Lionel.' Pam said from beneath the silk quilt.

'It won't be for long.' He slid one arm around her waist, whilst placing large sloppy kisses on her neck. Pam rolled her eyes.

'No.' she pushed him off her and looked into his eyes. 'Jackie's my daughter. Imagine what people would say if I just left her.'

'You can't stay here. Jack… your wonderful husband, has been using fraud to keep his business running for the past three years… it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. Imagine what they would think then. And what kind of life would you have, would you be able to afford everything your buying now if he went bankrupt? I can offer you security and take you all the places you've never been before.'

'What would I tell Jackie?' Pam said not really caring. She had never been the motherly type, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't love Jackie. She wasn't sure she really wanted to either; this was a win-win situation. She wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of Jack's business going under, she'd still have all the money she wanted and losing Jackie was just a minor problem. Besides, Jack would be back in a couple of week's and until then the care could look after Jackie… she'd be fine.

'Don't tell her anything, Just tell the maid your going on vacation for a couple of week's and by the time our other half's find out, we'll be long gone.' He started kissing her neck once more.

She didn't love Lionel. But he had what she needed… _'He'll do into I find something better._' Pam thought.

_---_

Jackie couldn't find her mother anywhere. Not in the conservatory, living room or the kitchen… maybe she had gone upstairs to re-apply her make up she thought. Up she went dashing up the winding stair case, right up to the top floor to her mother's bedroom. The door was partially agape with a single stream of light flowing out of it. '_Finally' _Jackie felt relieved, she had found her. So, panting a little from all the running, Jackie started to make her way gracefully into her mother's bedroom and was about to knock lightly like her mother did on her door earlier, when she heard voices.

One was definitely her mother's Jackie thought, and she was laughing about something… then she heard that other voice again. She listened closely, the voice was hoarse and gruff, definitely a man's voice. She pressed her ear against the door… he was laughing too. She would have liked to know what they were laughing about but footsteps caused her to flee from the scene, down the hallway and around the corner. She was too far away now and couldn't hear the voice's, only a quiet murmur, so she took her chances and peeped her head around the corner to see what they were doing, wishing soon after she hadn't.

Her mother was pressed against the wall, sliding her tongue in and out of Counsellor Lionel's mouth, moaning softly.

She ran down the rest of the hallway and turned the corner of the giant mansion, then up a couple of steps to her room, running so fast she thought her legs might give way on her, but she didn't care, she had to get away. She turned and made sure she shut the door before letting any of her impending tears fall.

_**---**_

**Two hours Later**

'Jacquelyn?' Pam Burkhart shouted as she looked around the mansion for her daughter. The last time she had saw her was when she was so happy, bouncing up and down clapping her hands together. She was rambling on in her own special way about some new friends she had just met and now she was no where to be found... In fact, she hadn't even come down to say goodbye to the rest of her guests when they left the party.

'Jackie?' She tapped on the pink door with the name 'Jacquelyn' Engraved on the centre above a large rainbow.

'Go away mom, I don't want to talk.' The five year old shouted as Pam opened the door and sat down on the edge of her bed.

'Jackie, what's wrong I've been looking for you everywhere?' Her mother looked down at her daughter concerned.

'I don't understand.' Jackie's small tear stained face looked up at her mother genuinely confused. Her mismatched eyes met the blue ones of her mother's and danced between them as she contemplated whether to tell her mother what she had witnessed. Pam simply matched Jackie's confused expression with sorrow over her daughter's tears. Jackie decided against the idea of confessing.

'You said I was the prettiest girl in the world, that I was the most likeable person you have ever met. That everyone here tonight would want to be my best friend.'

'Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?' Pam said seeking the truth behind her five year old's hurt.

'You lied to me mom.' Jackie started sobbing again quietly.

'What? No…' Pam lay down on the bed and started stroking Jackie's hair. 'I would never lie to you.'

'Then you were wrong because I wasn't the most popular girl here tonight. I didn't know anyone and no matter how hard I tried no one wanted to get to know me.' Jackie pulled her mom's hand away from her.

'What about those nice people you were talking to earlier. They liked you.' Pam offered trying to make her feel better. What happened to her beautiful innocent little daughter that she saw just a couple of hours ago?

'No they didn't! They were just pretending, just like you pretended when you said I was beautiful.'

Pam wiped the tears away from her daughters face. 'I didn't pretend Jacquelyn. You are my beautiful little girl and no one else in the world can ever compare to you. It doesn't matter what anyone else says.'

Jackie's crying eased but didn't completely stop. 'Then why didn't they like me?'

'Because they're jealous.' She simply stated. 'Besides… you don't need them.' Jackie looked at her mother questionably.

'Everyone needs friend's mom.'

'Yes… but the only friend you'll ever need is lying right here beside you.' Pam smiled comfortingly.

'You promise?' Jackie said, now also smiling.

'I promise.' Pam kissed Jackie on her forehead.

Maybe her mom was kissing a man who wasn't her dad… but that didn't mean she was a bad person. Her dad wasn't here toady and it was her birthday! Her mom was here, though. Her mom was always here…

**Perfect**

**Chapter 1 –**** Paragraph 23 - 24**

_I woke up that next morning and my mother had gone to Hawaii for what I was told by my favourite maid 'a vacation'._

_I never saw nor heard from her for eleven years following what really was 'the first day of the rest of my life.' _

A/N 2 – Once again I would really appreciate it if you could review and let me know what you think, this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction and I could really use the advice and support. Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!

**Next chapter due to be posted 28****th**** November.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey guy's thanks for the reviews your all great and they put a smile on my face all day. As you can tell, this chapter has been put up slightly later than expected, but I just kept re-writing it, I'd prefer this chapter to take longer and great than a fast crappy chapter, I hope you can appreciate that. I hope you like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you'll have just as much fun reading it!

_**Special Thanks to Zen kind of Love for helping me out a lot with the summary and also encouraging me to write this n**__**ext chapter, this one's for you :D**_

**Chapter Two –**** Lessons**

**Perfect **

**Chapter Two – Paragraph 1 - 2**

_Thinking about my childhood, negative thoughts always arise. It wasn't terrible, but I also wouldn't wish what happened to me on others. After my mom left, it changed me. I taught my self to harden my heart but in the end, all it did was make me hollow. For a long time I thought it was normal to feel that way but something inside me always cr__aved more. I wanted to be loved… to feel loved like the way I did on my birthday, when I had a family and new friends to share my joy with. _

_There was always a trust barrier getting in the way of that feeling I so badly wanted…always to afraid that the minute I let my feelings for another person show, would be the minute that very person would leave. So I would spend my years practicing an art I had just begun to explore. An art Pam Macy had opened my eyes to._

_**1966 – The Burkhart Mansion**_

'_Jackie?' Jackie felt someone nudge her arm whilst talking to her softly. 'Jackie, wake up. It's your first day of school today… wake up.' Jackie rolled over and looked up at the voice interrupting her sleep._

'_Today is the first day of the rest of your life.'__ Jackie looked into her mother's blue eyes and smiled at these comforting words._

'_I didn't think you would make it.' The sleepy child said relieved._

'_I told you silly. I'm always going to be here… I'm not just your mother remember? I'm your best friend… now wake up we can't be late. They're waiting for you.'_

_Pam peeled back the covers to reveal Jackie's pink flannel pyjamas soaking wet with paint. Horrified she looked back to Jackie and saw paint of all colours dripping all over her face. _

'_I warned you!' Pam yelled. Jackie looked down at her hands and saw the paint… terrified she reached up to touch her face and feeling the cold paint, let out a high pitched scream only becoming even more terrified when she looked to her windows and saw them shatter, morning turning to night as they did so. _

_Pam grabbed __her daughter's wrist and dragged her to bathroom, grabbing the rough side of a sponge she started to scrub at paint covered hands._

'_Mom! Stop it your hurting me.' Jackie cried out, pleading with her mother to stop._

_Pam began to get more violent when the paint didn't dry, scrubbing more violently, ignoring Jackie's cries. _

'_Fine.' Her mother said giving up defeated. 'If you want everyone to know how dirty you are, then you can go t school like this.' She turned her small frame back around and when she walked through her door to her bedroom, all the kids from her birthday party were sat behind desks laughing at her._

_Jackie looked down at her paint covered self and noticed she was now wearing the same pink dress with cream coloured flowers around the waistline that she had worn on her birthday a little more than a year ago. _

'_Look at me… I'm Jackie Burkhart, my eyes are different colours!' Donna yelled out from the corner, making the entire class roar with laughter._

'_Hey… I'm Jackie, I turned five today… this is my party!' Pam Macy imitated Jackie whilst pointing at her._

_Jackie looked around for someone to help her._

'_I'm not five… I'm six… it's my first day of school.' She tried to explain._

'_Oh my god! Jackie's mom and Counsellor Lionel are making out!' Kelso said standing up and pointing to the corner where Pam was._

_Jackie started to spin. I__ shouldn't be here… I have to escape. She thought catching glimpses of everyone laughing and her mom in the corner. _

'_Can someone help me?' She yelled out panicking, starting to feel dizzy and light-headed. 'I have to get away…I have to-'_

_She felt two strong arms stop her, and saw two steel blue eyes staring back._

'_You have to stop this.' He said. The laughing came to a halt. _

'_Steven?' She said in a small voice._

'_It's me, doll.' He answered calmly. 'I can make this entire thing stop, okay?' She nodded, feeling relieved he was here. 'Close your eyes.' He whispered softly. _

'_Can you swim?' She opened her eyes looking confused, noticing they were in her back garden. _

'_I'm learning to swim… but I can't yet.' She said baffled._

'_Oh well.' He pushed her and with a big splash she was in the pool. _

_Watching as she flapped her arms about trying to get out of the pool he laughed, her mom laughed… they all laughed._

'_I can't breath!' She screamed out as her head bobbed above the water, trying to escape. 'Help, please... Somebody!'_

'_Jacquelyn?' A strange, distant voice yelled._

_She stopped waving her arms and started to rise to the surface whilst looking for the owner of the voice._

'_Jackie__!' The voice yelled again now noticing she was being carried to the top of the pool._

'_Steven?' She said. _

'_It's okay... they're gone now.' He smiled as they surfaced above the water._

'_But I-' She began to say._

'_Jacquelyn?'_

'_I don't understand!' She looked around for the voice._

'Jacquelyn?' She sat up right in her bed she gasped for breath. 'Get up your going to be late for your first day of school.'

Looking around the room, still out of breath, she realised she had been dreaming.

'I'm awake.' She called out to the voice between breaths. Hearing the footsteps exit the hallway she lay back down, switching the lamp on adjusting her eyes to the light. These nightmares had been coming more and more often since she had found out her first day of school was approaching fast. And let's just say that after her birthday fiasco; today wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to.

'_I can do this.' _She thought, after all she was a Burkhart, and Burkhart's could do anything… even abandon their only daughter if they chose to.

_**Point Place Elementary S**__**chool - 1966**_

Stepping out of the car, driven by help, Jackie turned to say goodbye to the driver but instead, looked on dismally as the car drove off. Cautiously she walked up the steps to the school, looking around at all the other children playing in their own little cliques.

To her left was Judge Mathew's son, with a bunch of boys running around terrorising first years. To her right was a group of first years with their parents saying goodbye. And, almost walking into the group of kids in front of her, Jackie saw Donna, Steven and the other two kids that were at her party.

'Hi Jackie.' Donna said appearing to seem friendly.

Jackie was about to answer when Pam Macy and two other girls started talking to the group of friends stood before.

'Oh great, you all decided to come back for another year. I thought I told you last year that you should make yourselves disappear before this year started.'

Donna looked to the three boys and rolled her eyes at Pam's ignorance.

'I thought we told _you _last year to get a life!' Donna replied snottily.

'Burn!' Kelso yelled out with a stupid grin on his face.

'Your not trying to get more freaks to join your 'little gang', are you?' Pam said looking Jackie up and down.

'She's not a freak.' Jackie was surprised at Donna's attempt to defend her. Although Donna had picked on Jackie at their last encounter, she had decided she would make up for it this year. About a week after Jackie's party, she overheard her mom and dad talking about Jackie's mother and felt more than guilty for being so mean to someone she didn't even know.

Jackie looked to Donna, and then to Hyde, who looked disgusted when Donna tried to defend her. She then looked at Pam who simply looked at Jackie as if she were testing her.

'Im not a freak actually!' Jackie looked at Pam, then to Donna. 'And I don't need nor do I want you to defend me.' She looked back at Pam who didn't look impressed. 'So don't bother, you big lumberjack.' She said to the taller red-head.

At this Pam laughed, she had passed the test. Pam took her arm and walked off with her.

'Maybe you're not so bad, kid.' Jackie turned and looked back to Donna who just gave her a glare and turned her back.

She knew she should feel remorse for hurting Donna, but she didn't. It felt good to be accepted by Pam; almost as good as it felt when her mother looked as though she might love her.

**Later that day - 12:30PM**

'Okay, so all you have to do is stick with us and then you're sorted for life. You've already passed the test, but you need to learn a few things first.' Jackie felt so small sat looking at Pam in front of her and wedged between the two other older girls either side of her, but listened intently anyway.

'Lesson number One; The freaks over there…' She pointed to Steven and his friends, noticing Donna was missing. 'Are not to be liked, talked to, looked at or interacted with. Showing them any sign that they exist will just give them more ammunition. There are some acceptations however, if looked at; make sure to show them hatred, if talked to; only to criticise and if interacted with, well…. Same as above. Got it?'

'I got it.' She said uneasy. 'Can I just ask you a question?' Pam nodded. 'Why don't you like them? They haven't done anything wrong have they?'

'Lesson number two.' Pam said irritated. 'Never question my authority. Every clique has a leader, that leader has the power to overrule the judgement of any other member of that clique. They have the power to fire any member of their clique and if that leader develops any kind of problem with one of its members, then it's safe to say that someone needs a new clique.'

The girls either side of Jackie nodded frantically as Pam sat up and strutted across the cafeteria.

'Basically…' The girl to the left of Jackie spoke for the first time Jackie had heard. Her name was Natalie, she had found out from Pam. 'Anything Pam say's… agree with it. Admire her and worship her. Otherwise you'll be out… and just like that girl Donna, you'll regret it.'

'Yeah' Sandy, the girl to the right of Jackie agreed. 'It's like the Law.' They both stood up and followed Pam.

Jackie drank the rest of her juice then walked in the same direction Pam had just gone.

'Okay.' Pam said barely giving Jackie time to catch her breath after the brunette ran to catch up with them. 'Lesson number three; look the part. My sister is the most popular girl at Point Place High; she didn't get that way overnight. It's hard work being perfect, y'know.'

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?' Jackie looked down at the denim dungarees she was wearing. Her father had said it was very fetching; she had the maid help her pick it out.

At this question Pam stopped, turned to face Jackie and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows.

'Right.' Jackie said... _'Pay attention…' _She thought '_lesson number two's very important… I'm going to have to work on that one.' _

'I have other clothes.' Jackie said unsure of how Pam would react to her slip up.

'Well, if all your clothes are like that then don't bother. We'll come by your house tonight and check out what you've got.'

'Okay… but I'm not sure if my dad'll let us. I'll have to ask.'

Pam stopped by the water cooler and took a sip of water.

'Lesson number four.' Pam said wiping her mouth delicately. 'When asking your dad for something all you have to do is put your arm around him and do this…' She said while demonstrating on Natalie. 'Daddy… can my friends come over tonight?' She said while fluttering her eyelashes. 'See?'

'Really? And he'll just let me have what I want?'

'Of course, it's something I picked up off my sister; she's taught me almost everything I know.'

_**An hour later**_

Jackie was walking down the empty hallway feeling lost as she listened to the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls. She had so much to take in today, there was History, Mathematics and of course those all important lessons from Pam. Even though a lot of these lessons she didn't exactly agree with, she definitely had to learn them if she wanted to survive elementary school, and if that was what she had to do fit in with Pam Macy's clique then she'd do it. She knew that if her mother ever came back, then she would be proud, she told her to make friends with Pam and that's what she had done. So overall this day had turned out pretty well, despite her earlier thoughts.

Turning the corner Jackie found the toilets but as she opened the corner came a sight that brought her whole day down.

'Donna?' She said quietly. She had never even saw anyone, besides herself, cry before and that that remorse she should have felt earlier when she had picked on Donna had suddenly surfaced.

'Leave me alone, Jackie.' Donna said turning her back trying to hide her tears.

'Are you crying because of me?' Jackie asked knowing the answer before she had even asked the question.

'It's not my fault, you know.' Donna blurted out suddenly, after a couple of minutes of silence.

'I don't… understand.' Jackie stammered noticing how red and puffy the red-heads eyes were.

'I didn't ask to look like this. It's not my fault I'm taller than most girls… or bigger.' She let out a louder sob. 'I was trying to defend you and you threw it back in my face, in front of Pam Macy of all people!'

'I… I'm sorry, I didn't…' Jackie stuttered. Donna wasn't really that big and she didn't think her words could hurt someone so much.

'You didn't what, Jackie? You didn't think, did you? I was told by my parents what the Burkhart's were like… your mom even went out of her way to get me and my friends kicked out of your birthday party last year when she found out what side of point place we lived on.'

'She even told us that people like me weren't welcome in your house or your life. She called us scum.' Jackie's eyes grew wider filling up with tears at the sound of each passing word 'I thought once she left that… I don't know… somehow you'd be different… I felt sorry for you. I thought that maybe you might have a heart after all.' She pushed past Jackie heading towards the exit stopping once her hand was on the handle of the door. 'Turns out you just like your mother.' With that she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Jackie walked to the mirror trying to stop her bottom lip from shaking and took a good look at the reflection, seeing only her mother. She had admired her mother, thought she was the greatest person in the entire world, never saw her for what she really was. She lied, cheated, ran off and treated people with indecency Jackie had never witnessed before and even after all this, Jackie couldn't help but want her back. Everything she was, everything about her, everything she stood for, was a part of Jackie. Donna wasn't scum; her mother was… and a part of her was too.

Finally Jackie started to weep, not letting one tear stay prisoner any more, she fell and sat with her back against a wall, crying with her head in her hands.

_**Later that day - the Burkhart Mansion**_

Jackie had spent the remainder of her first day at elementary school sat in the toilets crying. She had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about the choices she had to make. Her first option was to go down stairs and do what Pam had told her to do, do what her mother would want her to do. Or she could rebel… she could be her own person, be the person Donna would want her to be, be a person Donna would like.

School had finished an hour ago but right now was her final lesson of the day, and depending on the choice she made right now, it could go either way. Should she accept Pam's friendship; take the easy way out, have security for the rest of her school years and if her mother ever were to return, be someone who she could finally love. Or would she have an uncertain future, be the person she wanted to be and go apologise and beg for Donna's forgiveness.

She already knew what she was going to do, she needed to do it. The tiny brunette exited her room, walking slowly down the long ever winding hallway, down the marble staircase, taking a deep breath. _'I have to.' _She thought. Walking slower, she entered her father's study after knocking lightly.

'Daddy?' She said unsure… she had to do this, there was too much at risk. 'Is it okay if I have a couple of friends over tonight?' She put her arm around his shoulder and fluttered her eye lashes.

'Of course you can princess.' He hugged her as she thanked him and exited the room, her heart told her to turn around and tell him she had changed her mind, go to school tomorrow and find Donna to make her feel better. But her brain told her different. Her mother was a part of her, it was inevitable she would be her someday… why fight the impossible?

That, for now, was Jackie Burkhart's last and most important lesson.

**A/N – **Okay, so this chapter was a lot different when I first set out to write it. But I just had to write some of the stuff that's in here before I could post the other chapter I wrote. Most of the things in here were mainly to get Jackie's personality and future characteristics across and even though it wasn't as great as it was supposed to be, it was vital, so I'm sorry for not having much J/H apart from In the dream sequence, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better, and have more j/h. Please review, it does mean a lot, and thank you so much for reading.

**Next Chapter Due Date – 8****th**** December**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I've decided to split this story into three parts, mainly because I've just decided where this story is going and it looks as though it's going to be quite a long journey; This is still part one and will be mainly a Jackie character study but don't worry, there will still be a lot of Hyde. Also Part one will be Jackie's early years leading up to high school and from now on every chapter will be in here for a reason leading up to a main plot at the end, but I don't want to give too much away at this point, so you'll have to read to find out what I've got in store!

Thank you all so much for your reviews they really do mean a lot! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do, enjoy :D

**Chapt****er 3 – Don't look at Me**

**Perfect **

**Chapter Three – Paragraph 1 - 2**

_From the moment I had made the choice to follow Pam's advice I didn't think twice about it. It changed __me overnight after just a few short weeks I was a completely different person…_

**196****6 – Point Place Elementary School**

As Jackie walked down the corridor of her new school she felt empowered. Everything Pam had taught her on her first day was now something she didn't need taught anymore; she knew who she was now and how she should act. She walked with an elegance she didn't even know she had and the clothes Pam had helped her pick out every night before school really did look better than those stupid dungarees she was wearing a few weeks ago.

Her simple dark washed three quarter length jeans were fitted perfectly, the white sandals were perfect for sunny weather such as today and the top Pam had given her as an introduction to her new clique suited her accordingly. It was pink and Jackie had decided that was her new favourite colour – mainly because her mother had decorated her room pink before she left and it reminded her of the relationship she once thought they shared, even if she wouldn't let herself admit it.

Looking to her left she saw Donna and her pathetic excuse for a clique stop what they were doing and watch her walking down the long corridor, she even saw that delinquent Hyde glare at her which she returned with her own equally fierce look.

'_Lesson number one…check.' _She thought as she carried on walking with her head held high and a slight smirk appearing across her face; a smirk which was mirrored by Pam, as she walked over to Jackie.

'I see you've managed to get Lesson number one down to a fine tee.' Pam said happily at the progress of her new protégé.

'I learn from the best.' Jackie smiled. 'Oh, and I managed to convince daddy to call the school and get them to put me in all of your lessons... they put up a bit of a fight about it though, but seeing as daddy is the chairman of the board they couldn't really disagree with him for long if they wanna see that smelly gym ever get refurbished.' The brunette laughed.

'Well in that case...' The blonde said as she heard the bell sound. 'We should get going to Mathematics.' Pam said linking Jackie's arm and strutting off happily giving Jackie just enough time to give Donna one last dirty look before entering the classroom.

_**Mathematics**_

After entering the classroom Pam sat down at the front of the class in between Natalie and Sandy. As Jackie started over to the seat nearest the window she was called back by Pam.

'What are you doing? Sit next to me.' Pam smiled sweetly then, not so sweetly, turned to Natalie looking astounded. 'What are _you_ still doing here? Move.'

By this Natalie looked out-raged and looked to Jackie apparently expecting her to say something.

'Hello?' Jackie yelled. 'Are you deaf? She said move.'

Natalie just looked at the seat nearest the window. The fat kid who smelt sat there before he moved and no one had sat there since…

'Now!' Pam yelled sternly making Natalie pick up her things and move to the seat, eyes filling up with tears. She had always been Pam's right hand girl and everyone knew that if you sat to the right of Pam then you were her favourite. Things had changed ever since Jackie had joined the group and Natalie wasn't going to give up her position as Pam's right hand girl without a fight.

'Right class...' Mrs Cambridge said as she entered the classroom. 'Sorry I'm late. Now where are they at now?' She asked the class after taking a quick scan of the room noticing, as usual, the four seats at the back of the classroom were empty. She never really expected any one to answer her, everyone knew to whom she was referring to and they all knew why they weren't here as usual.

'Sorry we're late.' Donna said entering the classroom followed by three boys. 'We were just-'

'You were just what Miss Pinciotti? Dawdling in the hallway? If it happens one more time then a letter will be sent home to each of your parents. Tardiness is not accepted in this classroom, now please resume your seats so we can begin today's lesson.'

As the foursome walked passed Hyde stopped for a millisecond looking confused as to why Jackie was in the classroom but when she looked up at him he carried on walking as if he hadn't noticed her.

'Ah, and I see we have a new addition to the classroom, stand-up Miss Burkhart and say hello to the rest of the class.' Mrs Cambridge said plastering a fake smile across her face and putting one hand on Jackie's shoulder as the young brunette waved awkwardly to the class.

'I want you all to be very nice to our new class-mate, this is Jackie and she's the daughter of the Chairman of the board to the school… how's your mother, dear?' Apparently not noticing the awkward look on Jackie's face melt into an upside down smile. 'You do still have contact with her after she left, don't you?'

Jackie smiled and in a slightly higher than normal tone replied. 'Of course… she's doing great, just topped up her tan in Barbados.' She laughed.

'Oh…' Mrs Cambridge said, apparently not hearing an answer she was looking for. 'How exotic.' She chuckled and then took her place behind her desk.

Jackie looked to the back row where Donna, the skinny boy, Eric and the tall one called Kelso were all rolling their eyes at her. When she looked at Hyde she expected him to have a nonchalant expression on his face as usual but instead saw him looking straight at her with his piercing blue eyes staring straight into the mismatched ones of her own.

She sat back in her seat hurriedly before Pam noticed her slip up.

**3:00pm - The end of the school day**

The rest of the day had gone by pretty fast after that, she had done her best to avoid those blue eyes that she knew were on her all day, she could feel them burning into her as if he was searching for something.

'_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get my Daddy to move me up a year.' _She thought to herself as she sat on the bench outside the school waiting to be picked up by the help. All day she had teachers treating her with special attention because of her father and now she had to spend the entire day in the same classroom with Hyde and Donna… and the other two.

All day she had been with Pam though, which was I good thing, mostly. Jackie was deciding quickly that Pam wasn't as great as she had first thought. It seemed the more time she spent with Pam the less she wanted to spend time with her. She could take Pam in small doses but an entire day with her isn't something she would be able to cope with for long. The rest of the class wasn't exactly something she could cope with for long either. Three people, including Hyde, had got detention that day and the work she was given to do at home was twice as hard as she thought it would be.

'_Why was he staring at me?' _She kept thinking her mind going back to the same person. She wished she could just go home and forget about it, but it was now 3:10 and the help still wasn't here. Her dad had gone away on business that morning so she hoped he had told someone to pick her up before he left.

After another 50 minutes sat there she decided to walk home. So she stood and started down the street when two of the boys who were in detention ran up behind her and started yelling after her. She thought it best to ignore them but once she heard what they were saying she quickly turned.

'Hey, Burkhart… you forgot your bag. You want it?'

'Yes please.' Jackie said politely hoping he would just give her the bag and go away, but instead he threw it and the second boy who was now stood behind her caught it.

'Can I have my bag?' She said hoping the second boy would listen but instead he just laughed and threw it over her head back to the blonde boy behind her.

'Give me back my bag!' She yelled as they continued throwing it while her things were falling out of it. 'I want my bag, give me my bag!' She said as she jumped up trying to catch it.

'You heard what she said. Give her the damn bag.' She heard a voice from behind her coldly say. The boys stopped throwing the bag and looked at the person who had interrupted their fun.

'It's just a joke.' The blonde haired boy said after going a pale shade of white.

'Yeah well it's not funny. Now, drop the bag and leave.' He looked at Jackie after the boys had gone. 'Are you okay?' He asked quietly.

Ever since she heard his voice she had stood with her feet rooted firmly to the ground with her back turned to him, when she heard him speak to her she turned slowly.

'_This can't be real.' _She thought as she turned. '_This has to be a dream, that can't be him, he wouldn't do that.' _Her eyes widened with shock when her eyes confirmed her thoughts, it really was him. _'And he rescued me.' _

She gasped a little before she answered him. 'I am now.'

A/N 2 – I just have to apologise for this chapter for a couple of reasons. Firstly for the shortness of it, the only reason I posted it like this is because I had left you so long without an update, which brings me to my second point. Sorry for leaving it so long without an update. I had the first half of this chapter written for a while but was unable to write the second half of it for some personal reasons – which I won't bore you with lol. But the important thing is that it's here now and I hope you liked it, I hope I haven't lost a lot of readers with my lengthy time-out. Please review if you liked it or even if you didn't I just wanna know what you think. Thanks for reading!

**Next update – Within approx five days – already got an idea for most of the next chapter so it shouldn't take long updating :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Okay, I know this is late but it's here now. The reason why it's took me so long to get around to writing this chapter is because I only had one reviewer (who rocks, by the way!) and I just got disheartened by it I guess. So please, I'm only asking for one little thing and t really means a lot hearing what you think, so just please take the time to review.

**Chapter 4 –**** A Little bit of Heaven and a little it of Hell**

_**Flashback – The same day, just before school**_

Every morning was the same, thought Jackie. Rose, one of the people who worked for Jackie's dad, would wake her up, make her breakfast, and take her to school. Every day she'd tell her that her dad would pick her up in the afternoon and that she'd see her after school. It was becoming quite routine. Today however, unknown to Jackie, was different. As they drove towards the school Jackie sat chatting happily about her clothes when they turned the corner, they saw Hyde walking to school by him self.

Jackie pointed him out to Rose; he didn't look anything like she had expected him to look. Jackie had told her so much about him, she already had a picture of him built up in her mind, but the boy who she saw looked so much more innocent than the deliquent Jackie descibed.

'Okay here we are.' Rose stopped the car. 'I'm not sure who's picking you up tonight, but i'll see you later anyway.' She gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek. 'Have a good day at school.' Jackie got out of the car. 'Oh, and dont forget you've got your dance lessons after school, okay?'

'Okay, i'll see you tonight Rosie! Wait.' Jackie turned to face her. 'Can we make brownies tongiht?'

'Sure, i'll pick up the ingredients on the way home.' She smiled. 'No go, your gonna be late.'

After she watched Jackie enter the buiding she turned the car around and headed back down the road but when she saw Hyde stood next to a tree and so she stopped the car before she could even think about it.

She treated Jackie like a daughter and after hearing about Hyde making fun of Jackie at her own birthday party; she couldn't not say anything, right?

'It's Hyde isn't it?' He simply nodded after hearing this stranger speak his name. 'I'm one of Jackie's maids.'

'I'm happy for you.' He said and started walking towards the school.

'Wait! I heard about you making fun of Jackie at her party.' She blurted out to get his attention back.

'I didn't make fun of her.' He stopped and turned around looking confused. 'Did she tell you that?'

'Yeah, she said you were mimicking her, behind her back. You didn't do that?'

'Well…. Yeah, but in all fairness she wasn't supposed to see that.' He smirked

'Yeah, well she did. And I think you should apolo-'. Rose gasped and clutched her stomach.

'Are... you okay?' Hyde asked, not sure what had just happened.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just-' this time she let out a long painful moan.

'Are you sure?' Hyde said getting worried, should he call a paramedic?

Rose looked to Hyde, with her eyes watering. 'You need to listen to me okay?'

**Later That day… agai****n**

_**(Continued from last chapter)**_

'Are you okay?' He asked quietly.

'I am now.' She replied in a small voice.

Oh my god. This isn't a dream; he's really here, stood two small feet away… just staring. He's probably going to yell at me for making Donna cry the other week. She took a step back as he took one towards her. Oh god… what do I do? He turned and started towards her bag. Well at least I look good, she thought looking down at her clothes, smiling to herself.

'Crap.' She heard him say quietly as he dropped her bag. She laughed at him for his clumsiness but after seeing his head turn she clasped he hand to her mouth to try and muffle the hideous noise she realised she was making. Oh no, did I just snort? Feeling her cheeks burn up, she could tell she had gone red and slapped her hand on her head embarressed, but after seeing him stand up and chuckle at her, she soon forgot her embarrassment and it was replaced with annoyance.

'What? Like you've never...'

C'mon Jackie think, never… snorted? Never… laughed… never… think, Jackie, think! After a couple of seconds of awkwardness she said the first thing that came to her mind.

'Shut up!' This just triggered his laughter even more. Great, that was brilliant, way to go, moron.

'I believe the phrase you were looking for was 'like you've never made a revolting noise'. As she opened her mouth to retaliate, he got there first. 'Wait… your not gonna tell me to shut up again, because that really hurt.' He laughed.

'It was nice of you to get my bag for me. You might wanna be careful though, behaviour like that'll make people think you actually have a heart.' She smirked to herself satisfied with her burn. As the expression on his face turned solemn.

'Hey, how's your mom?' Regretting the words as soon as they had left his mouth, he came to a stand still upon seeing tears begin to form in her mismatched eyes.

'Wait, I didn't mean… I just… don't cry.' Beginning to panic, he started frantically picking her things up from the pavement, trying to ignore the loud sobs that were now coming from the tiny brunette. He had only said that because he was angry, he didn't really want to hurt her, it was just the first thing he could think of.

'Tissues!' He yelled out as he saw some, they must have fallen from Jackie's bag, he thought.

'Tissues.' He said quieter when he turned to her with them displayed on his hand. Not knowing what to do, he stared at the tissues expectantly as if they would do something to make her feel better. But, instead looked back at her dismally when he saw it wasn't working. Edging closer to her with the tissues still held towards her, he hoped she would take one and stop crying. 'Tissue?' He said hopefully.

'Steven.' She whimpered putting her arms around him and sobbing into his shirt. All she had wanted to do all day was to go home and cry after he teacher had mentioned her mom, but after being fogotton, everything just built up.

Taking a quick scan around, to make sure no one was looking, Hyde slowly gave her a pat on the back, not sure of what else to do.

'So… you don't want a tissue then?' He asked tyring to break the silence and stop her tears at the same time.

She laughed into his tear stained chest. 'They're not my tissues.' She said slowly.

Dropping the tissues immediately, and rubbing his hand on the side of his jeans with a look of disgust on his face, he allowed her to continue hugging him, not sure if she was now crying or laughing.

'Come on.' He said, taking her arms from around him and putting them at her sides. 'I'll walk you home.' Picking up her bag they started towards her house.

After a couple of minutes of listening to nothing other than the sounds of their footsteps, Hyde decided that talking about anything would be the best thing to do right now. 'So why are you still here, anyway? I mean, school finished over an hour ago.' She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. This was the first time she had, had a conversation that didn't revolve around school, or clothes or being popular or even her mom since she had started school.

'Why?' She continued to smile at him.

'Just making conversation. I had detention, which is why i'm still here, so what's your excuse?' He wasn't really just making conversation, he was actually curious to why her dad hadn't picked her up instead of leaving her to walk to other side of town alone.

'I don't know.' She answered honestly, not wanting to give him more ammunition to burn her next time they came to argue and at the same time not wanting to lie to him.

'Oh.' He answered not wanting to sound too eager to find out what had happened.

'Won't your Mom wonder why you're late?' Her mismatched eyes caught his blue ones whilst trying to make conversation but instead saw something she had not expected, anguish and even his eyes watering.

'Nah, she's probably at work anyway.' He said clearing his throat.

'What's up with you and your mom?' She pressed, not being as tactful as Hyde.

'What do you mean?' They turned the corner. He put his hands in his pockets acting aloof. Unfortunately for him, she could see straight through this behaviour, after all; she invented it. She had been acting like that since she had started school. Most teachers and some of the other kids had asked about her mom and she found the best way to deal with it, was to ignore it.

'It's just… when I asked, about you mom, you looked… you liked like-'

'I looked what, Jackie?' He said stopping and turning to her, annoyed.

'You looked like I did when my mom left.' She replied, with her hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes.

'My mom's still here. She's just…' He let out a breath, unsure of what he was about to do. 'okay, if tell me why your dad didn't pick you up then I'll tell you about my mom.' If he was gonna fess up about his mom, then she was gonna have to give him something to bargain with.

After thinking carefully she turned and started walking again, with him following closely behind.

'He's away on business. He won't be gone for long, usually the help pick me up, but I guess he forgot to tell them or something. Now your thing.'

'Wait, you've got no one looking after you at home?' He said stopping again.

'That's not what I said.' She turned around to look at him. 'Rose, one of the maids, cooks for me, she takes me to school and picks me up when my dad's not here. She even keeps me company when I'm bored and helps me with my homework, when I get stuck.' She turned back again and carried on walking, hearing his footsteps close behind she continued talking.

'She's never forgot to pick me up before, even when my dad goes away suddenly, she's usually here. She's the only one of the maids that I like. All the rest of them are alright, but they don't speak much English and when my mom left my dad hired Rose so I wouldn't be alone all the time. Why wouldn't she be here?'

'Well…' Hyde said catching up. 'It's like you say, she probably just forgot.'

'No.' Jackie starting to worry. 'Rose wouldn't forget, she just… wouldn't.' She started speeding up as they crossed the road.

'Maybe she didn't know. Your dad maybe didn't tell her.'

'Stop with the Maybe's!' She stopped again out of breath, this time. 'You don't understand, since my mom left, Rose has always been there. When I cried, she was there; she'd make me feel better. When I come home after school, she come's up to my room, every night without fail, she brings me my dinner and let's me talk about my day, then I go downstairs with her and help her make desert. If I'm not back by now, she'd have come looking for me. She was supposed to take me to dance lessons after my desert, why isn't she here? She should be here.' Starting to panic, Jackie turned on the spot and began to sprint home.

Not knowing what had just happened, Hyde ran after her, almost colliding with her as she stopped and watched an ambulance go past.

'Jackie, what's going-' without even letting him finish his sentence she began to run again. It didn't matter, nothing he could say would matter to her right now. It was just back ground noise as she heard her name being yelled. The tears streaming down her face were blown away by the wind as soon as they fell and the pain in her side that kept increasing intensity as she ran, was nothing compared to the knot in her heart.

Her mind racing, she turned the corner and crossed the road not caring that a car was coming towards her. The tyres screeched as the car came to a halt and the driver beeped his horn and yelled out the window at her as, but all she could hear was the her heart beat getting faster, louder with every step. She burst through her door and carried on running.

'Rosie, I need to see you now!' She screamed, running towards the kitchen, taking a quick scan of the room then jolting back out the door. 'Rose?!' She ran to the living room, and searched the room for her. Turning back she saw a maid with a basket of clothes walk by. 'Hey you.' The maid stopped. 'Where's Rose?'

'Miss Jackie. Rose…Er…' The maid got flustered when she saw Jackie's tears. She didn't know much English and didn't know how to explain.

'Rose!' Jackie yelled. 'Where's Rose, where is she?'

'Rose… Er… accident, she not well for long time, paramedic… dey tell me Rose die. Nothing they dey, dey try everyting.' She bowed her head and left the room.

Jackie didn't even notice the maid leave. She couldn't seem to take in what she had just heard from her. Unable to hold her self up any longer she fell to the cold marble floor and started to grieve for the only person who had ever truly loved her, unconditionally; no strings attatched.

'Tissue?'

She felt a pair of warm, strong arms around her, and hearing that voice speak softly, she felt if possible, a little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell at the same time.

_**Flashback – The same day, just before school**_

'Okay, listen kid. You need to make sure Jackie's okay.'

'What are you talking about, Jackie's fine.' Hyde said confused as to why this strange woman was asking him to do this.

'I'm ill, and I'm all she's got. I don't think I'm gonna be here much longer, just do me a favour and make sure that when she cries, she's not alone.'

'What do you mean? I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'Her mom's not around Hyde, I can't really talk about it. But she's been left all alone without having any one there for her, before. I don't want that to happen again, and if I'm not here I need to know she's gonna have someone.' Rose looked at him with heart felt tears. She knew she was ill, but she was being treated and she thought she would get better to see Jackie through all the bad times.

'What do you expect _me_ to do?' Hyde said taken aback.

'Just, be there for her. You owe it to her, right after you hurt her at her birthday party her mom left, just… just do what's right Hyde. She can't make it on her own, and when I'm gone, don't let her love get buried with me.' With that, her final words, Rose drove home for the last time.

_**In loving Memory of Nanna Rose**_

**A/N2 – **Okay, I know this may not be the best chapter, but it's the best I could do at the moment. I just wanted to write something to try and shift this writer's block I've had and I just didn't want to give up on this story because of lack reviews and lack of excitement about the last chapter. But I am glad I carried on and wrote this and hopefully the next chapter will be better. As always please Review. It makes me smile.

**Next chapter ****– I'm not gonna put an next update date because I haven't been on time for the last two updates, and I think it's unfair to keep leading you all on lol. It'll be here once it's written, that's the best I can do lol. **


End file.
